Night out
by elly32
Summary: J&S,B&T! Friday night out ends unexpected for girls!They're missing! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Another STFBE story by me:) Hope you'll like it!_

_ As always, I apologize for any mistakes in grammar/spelling I've made!_

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me:(

* * *

Skipping every two steps at time thanks to his long legs Bobby practically ran into the bureau. He was already thoroughly late and he felt in his bones that yet again he would be forced to listen to humorous comments about what he'd been doing and with whom during the weekend and why exactly he'd overslept. Occasionally he's been entice at times like that to simply tell the truth that lately he's been spending weekends alone, mopping in his apartment . But on the other hand he didn't want to explain that to them at all. Catching his breath he pushed the bullpen's door and came in.

„ Hi!" he gave

Three pairs of eyes looked at him with hope which after a bit gave up its seat to the disappointment.

„ It's only you" Myles said with the thrust

Bobby grimaced in response.

" I'm happy to see you to"he stated jokingly, but seeing their serious and rather worried faces immediately grew more serious.

„ What's up?" he asked Jack who stood beside Myles with the phone by his ear

" Nothing!" he muttered putting back the phone

" Same thing here" D announced tossing the receiver back to the cradle with frustration

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Bobby looked around searching for the rest of the team, hoping that they would answer him, and suddenly felt as if he got punch into the solar plexus. Tara's desk was empty, computer was turned off.

His eyes fell down on two next empty desks. Lucy and Sue.

"They didn't come to work, we can't reach their cell's" D clarified „ Jack was in the morning at Lucy's and Sue, the flat was locked and bolted, we sent uniform to Tara's place, the same thing."

Bobby felt increasing panic. Jack looked as if he was hit by a train .

„ OK, let 's think without panic" Myles raised his hands in the quiet- down- gesture "When was the last time anyone see them?"

„ Friday" Jack granted „ On Saturday I was at Sue's... I mean at Lucy's and Sue but I found nobody, I thought that they had gone shopping or something" he rubbed his forehead

" The same" Bobby hung down his head " last time I saw them on Friday"

D frowned intensively thinking.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

„ Seems to me that Dona, said something about girl's night out" he reached for the phone.

" Maybe she knows something we don't"

Bobby stumbled and leaned against the desk. His eyes were glue to the empty desk.

" Well then they surely just oversleep somewhere"" Jack whispered Bobby and Myles nodded they agreement.

It had to be explanation.

Nobody had courage even to give some thought to other possibilities.

--

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious. She opened her eyes and groaned. Morning light fell from above straight on her face. She tried to cock her head but as soon as she moved her neck she cried out.

She didn't know what had hurt her more at the moment, her head or her leg twisted under the strange angle.

She closed her eyes. The state of the unconsciousness seemed to be extremely tempting at the moment.

Wet gruff tongue moved after her cheek .

„ Levi" she smiled at the sight of the dirty dog "You are guarding me?"

Levi barked in the reply as if reminding her that she's not allowed to fall asleep.

„ Girls" she moaned remembering everything what had happened.

„ Levi, where are they ?" she asked

Levi curled up as terrified as she.

She tried to rise on her elbows but headache was too great and she fell back on the dirty floor.

" Go get help Levi" she asked

Levi looked at her hesitantly.

„ I promise I'll be awake, now go get help"

Levi barked and using boxes placed along walls as a leader he started climbing toward the hole by which the light came down.

'Harbor ' she thought ' I fell in to one of out of order docks' she reminded herself how carelessly she had stood on something what seemed to be solid metal plate, and it turned out soften with water cardboard hiding the dangerous hole.

She reminded herself shout of girls which she'd been able hear right before the loss of consciousness.

'They left Levi with me' she thought when her eyes again had started closing ' but where are they?'

" I won't fall asleep, I won't fall asleep, I…"her voice died out

--

„ Is there anyone here?!" the man in the guard uniform shouted putting his head into the hole to which he'd been brought or actually pulled by a dog.

"Leave it Joe, there's nothing there" his friend standing beside looked reluctantly at the dirty dog which had refused to peel off from them and with both his barking and jerking their trouser legs practically had dragged them to this place.

„ Al, go call firemen. There somebody in there!" Joe called and tilted toward the hole " Ma'am can you here me?!

Levi barked.

--

Bobby felt like breaking something in order to unload frustration seizing him.

For the last 4 hours they managed to establish absolutely nothing.

Jack with every passing minute looked as if another year of his life dwindled.

Even Myles looked kind of he's suffering from deep indigestion.

Dona confirmed what D had told them. On Friday girls planned for themselves a women's weekend, going to the club, shopping and so on.

On it however the track ended.

Neighbors had seen Sue and Lucy leaving with 3 woman,who's description perfectly fit Tara's on Friday evening. Later nobody in the building had seen them.

Their cell's were outside the range. Their cars stood parked beneath houses, on Friday they had taken a taxi.

Bobby groaned.

'Why it didn't popped into their heads to simply tell somebody where they're going?! When I find them I'll chain her, all three of them to their desks! '

he promised himself unaware that both he and Jack made the identical vow.

In the silent agreement they started calling hospitals but none had courage to move on farther and to pull a fast one on the mortuary.

D got the next phone and his hand turned white tightening on the receiver.

In the second Bobby and Jack were by him, Myles right behind them.

D hung up.

„ Early in the morning a young women was found in the port" he said and seeing widened with fear eyes quickly clarified " she's alive, unconscious, but alive"

From three throats a sigh of relief broke free.

„ Who is it?" Myles asked the question which everyone were interested in

" She didn't have documents with her, but guard who found her says, that he was lead to her by gold dog"

" Sue" Jack whispered with hope but D shook his head in denial

"Basing on the description I don't think so"

* * *

**SOOOO?? INTERESTING??**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thanks for all reviews:):):)_

* * *

"Slow down " D asked Bobby securely clamping his hand on the seat and only by huge willpower stopping himself from closing his eyes at the sight of his friend ride "I would prefer not to end up at the hospital as another patient"

Bobby growled something in the reply but he removed his leg from an accelerator pedal.

D and Myles both breathe a sigh of relief , only Jack seemed disgruntled with the fact that they drove much more slowly.

The hospital seemed so impossibly far away for him

--

„ How is she?"

„ When can we talk with her ?"

„ Did she say anything?"

A disorientated doctor took a step backward at the sight of four determined men.

Two of them looked as if they were ready to tear him to pieces if he wouldn't answer immediately, the tall blond man looked like somebody who would be able to destroy him with the help of a few accurately formulated comments and very much complex lawsuits. In the end he focused his attention on the dark-skinned man which seemed to be the calmest and even-tempered.

"Your friend has not regained her consciousnesses yet and on account of her head injury we don't want wake her up with help of medicines, we want her body to decide when it's the right time"

D nodded.

„ How dangerous is it?" he asked

„ She has a broken leg and most probably an concussion" doctor clarified feeling a little bit secure "we will learn more when she reclaims consciousness." And at the moment I would ask somebody of you to fill up documents.For now we don't know even know her name " doctor waved his hand pointing at the window right behind his back.

Four men immediately were focused at the figure lying on a bed, surrounded by all sorts of medical devices.

„ It's Lucy, Lucy Dotson" Myles was the first to got his voice back and he turned to doctor " give me those papers, I will deal with them"

Doctor glanced at the remaining three, but seeing that they stopped paying attention to him with hurried pace he walked away with Myles, grateful that he avoided a bloodshed.

„ D, it's ridiculous!" Jack started first „ no one but Lucy knows what happened and where Sue and Tara are! We must wake her up!"

D glared at him „ You heard the doctor! It's hazardous for Lucy's health"

" So we are going to just sit and wait?!" Jack growled looking like the bull gearing up for the charge

"Are we FBI agents or not?!" D asked „ let's start making use of it and try to learn as much as possible and when Lucy wakes up she will fill the gaps " Jack nodded his head in agreement.

Bobby stood with his head lowered. He didn't spoke a word.

"You OK?" D asked him

Bobby shook his head and ignoring his friend question he simply turned away and almost ran out of the hospital.

„ Bobby!" Jack shouted at him but D grasped his arm "Leave him by" he advised „ he will come back, when he'll be ready. Come on let's see what we can find in Lucy's things"

Bobby come out at full speed on the street and breathing with difficulty leaned against the wall of the hospital.

One more second inside and wouldn't have managed to stop himself.The only thing he'd wanted to do while standing in the hospital corridor had been to run into Lucy's room and shake her so long, until she wake up and tell him what had happened with Tara. His clenched fist hit into the stone wall once , then twice but he didn't feel the pain of his bruised hands.

_'Calm down '_ he scowled himself _' think, don't just react! think! you are an FBI agent '_

But no mater how many times he repeated that mantra his heart and mind refused to compliance planting in front of his eyes an image of Tara from the evening of that memorable concert, how she'd looked just a moment before their kiss, how her eyes had hazed over lightly and her lips parted invitingly.

_ARHG!!You've been moping around for months because of Darcy's departure! Think about Darcy! Thinking about Tara won't bring anything good!_

But it's Tara's face which haunted him in dreams , not Darcy's as he'd wanted to persuade himself all those months.

„ Tara" he whispered inaudibly

„ Bobby!" Jack shouted shaking him out of his thoughts

" Come on, we may have something!" Bobby nodded mechanically and joined his friends.

_' God help us to find them! '_ thought D observing face's of Jack and Bobby, both crumpled with fear '_ I don't want even think what will happened with those two if we don't'_

_--_

Huge eighteen wheels truck sped by lost roads far away from expressways.

The driver and his companion in silence listened to the radio not aware what was happening behind their back in the semitrailer.

„ Tara?" Sue asked with murmur "do you know where are we?

Tara lightly cocked her head so that her mouth were visible in the lighting falling through small holes in walls.

„ Certainly far away from Washington. The air is too clean" she said trying to smile

They sat snuggled to each other among containers and boxes.

" Can you hear anything?" Sue asked pointing in the direction of the cockpit.

Tara shrugged.

„ Only radio, they're not much talkative" Tara would gave anything to have her cell right now.

_'Not that it would actually help, this metal can keeps waves '_ she thought grimly

Sue lowered her head" It's my fault, if I didn't persuade you to come here alone..."

Tara touched her shoulder and waited until Sue lifted her eyes on her " Don't worry, it's our decision. Besides so far we are quite good. Don't you think?"

"I'm worried about Lucy?Is she alright?" Sue asked bothered

" Don't worry, I mean she has Levi with her, and I swear, that this dog has more cell brains than many people, he certainly got help for her. I'm sure of it "

Sue smiled slightly. Yes Levi get a help for Lucy, and by now Jack and all team has been already searching for them.

" They will find us soon " Sue whispered with hope "Jack is already on the track! I feel it!"

Tara nodded although in her heart of hearts she didn't shared Sue's optimism. Even if Lucy had told then about everything what had happened still they hadn't had any idea into which lorry Sue entered and where to it's heading.

So odds for the quick help were rather minimal. But Tara didn't want to deprive Sue of hope.

_' I am strong, independent women!I don't need a man to save me! I will think up something! '_ she promised herself leaning her head against the wall of the truck.

" Imagine that all of this began with a girls night out and discussion on our unfulfilled loves" she stated combing her hair with fingers while recalling the events that had lead them into their current situation.

* * *

**SO??  
LIKE IT??**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank YOU to those who left me a review!!**

* * *

_Friday evening_

„ I don't believe it!" Lucy covered with laughter when Tara finished her story.

"You dropped inside ?" Sue shook her head Tara energetically nodded .

„ Yes, me and my date ended up in very center of swamp full of exotic specimens of frogs"Tara burst out laughing remembering the look on her companion face „ boy it was definitely one of my most memorable dates" her smile faded slightly " only I am able to discourage a guy on the first date by landing in swamp".

Sue lightly patted her hand in consoling gesture .

„ Come on, he's the one who screwed up! I mean who is taking a girl on the first date to the frogs reserve" Lucy raised her glass " for our not disaster dates!"

„ And guys who weren't worthy our time!" Tara added

" Cheers!" three glasses clicked in air.

" So,"Lucy started after a bit „ Tara won convincingly in the category of the worst date ever "

Tara bowed.

„ and what about the best?" Lucy completed

Sue fell into a pensive mood while watching inside of her glass

" Quiet evening, a few candles, dinner…."she cut off suddenly turning red

"and a certain handsome FBI agent " Lucy finished with laughter.

"Lucy, we are just friends" Sue flushed even more seeing Tara's and Lucy's knowing glances.

„ And your perfect date?" she asked Tara wanting to change the subject Tara smirked

„ It's still ahead" she answered evasively_ 'although a certain night at the Mojo Gogo concert... stop it '_ she reprimanded herself ' _first of all it even wasn't a date, secondly the perfect date isn't ending with the kiss which reminding your man that he loves someone else, and thirdly the perfect date with Bobby should end with something much more pleasant than the kiss, even though the kiss itself was extremely pleasnat...'_

" Tara!" Lucy called

Tara blinked violently stopping the stream of thoughts.

„ Sorry„ she smiled disarmingly

" It's fine" Sue waved her hand " Lucy asked if you are going with us to a ladies room"

Tara laughed„ A bit of rumors in a ladies room, how can I skip it? "

She grasped her bag and three women with the dog headed to corridor next to back doors.

--

Tara mended her hair standing in front of a mirror and waiting for her friends when raised voices grasped her attention.

"The transport will be on time! I swear, that this time there'll be no mistakes! "

Levi appeared by the door and stiffened up.

Tara finding the overheard conversation interesting approached the door and opened them slightly .

In the semi-darkness of the corridor, right next to the back door of the club two men stood.

„ Hailey was furious after last one"

Tara upon hearing a familiar name securely pressed to the door not even noticing when behind her back Sue and Lucy emerged.

Men talked now much more quietly and Tara without success strained her ears wanting to capture a fragment of the conversation.

Seeing that one of them was beginning to turn away she rapidly slammed the door shut.

„ Did he say Hailey?" Lucy asked "this Hailey?!"

Tara confirmed with whisper and added seeing Sue's questioning look "Samuel Hailey " Big Sammy" , one of the most dangerous weapons dealer in entire US and the most wanted " Tara reminded his dossier „ three weeks ago agents in New York stopped his huge transport but they didn't manage to locate him. We lost two of our own there"

" I think that they said something about the transport which was supposed to leave DC today" Sue said „ but I couldn't see too clearly in this light" she excused

„ Damm!" Tara reached for her cell and groaned remembering that she'd left it her apartment.

" Do you have your cells?"" she asked with hope

Both Sue and Lucy denied.

Lucy slightly opened the door.

„ They left through the back!"

„ Let's go after them" Sue called grasping Levi's leash "maybe they will take us to the boss"

„ And for sure to the next transport" Lucy supported Sue's idea

„ Come on!" Tara decided .

When they run outside in the light of street lamp they were able to see the receding black Mercedes.

„ Cab" Lucy desperately waved her hand summoning a passing by car

„ Where to my dear ladies ?" the black driver asked stopping the car

" After that black Mercedes!" Tara called getting on

„ Hurry up!" Lucy added .

„ Yes ma'am" the driver saluted and pressed an „ accelerator pedal "must be a one lucky devil. To be chased by three beautiful ladies" the cad driver noticed and when Levi barked he added „ and a dog"

--

" Stop!" Tara shouted to the driver seeing that the other car drive behind the port gate.

Albert obediently pull over and hesitantly looked at three women. That entire situation amused him.

"They are getting out " Lucy noticed

Indeed, two man from the club got off the car which they left behind parked right by the gate and headed into the depths of docks.

" Wait a minute, I thought that this part of the port is closed" Albert, a cab driver noticed surprised

"Because it is" Tara confirmed

"Here, this is for you!" Sue took out some money and passed it to the driver " Come on,or else we will lose them! " she encouraged her companions opening the door.

" Are you are sure you want to stay here? I can wait " Albert offered.

Neighborhood seemed to be completely deserted .

" No, thanks but a cab will drive too much attention " Tara slammed the door behind herself and cab drive away.

" I don't know if it's a good idea" Lucy hesitated watching unfamiliar surroundings .

" We will only check what is going on, make sure that they won't disappear and then from the closest phone we will call Jack ... I mean a team" Sue hurried with assurance

"We better not waste any more time" Tara moved toward shady docks, regretting not having with herself a tall handsome agent with the Australian accent, or of at least her own gun.

-- --

With effort they made their way among stacks of packages in almost complete darkness.

Because this part of port was out of order, there was no lighting anywhere.

" Here!" Lucy noticed glitter of the light

Three women hid behind the closed crane observing group about 8 men who was caring packages from the ship.

" It looks hideous" Sue noticed looking at scrape off paint on the hull.

"It's not the ship what's essential, but those boxes" Tara stated

"What's inside? Weapons?" Lucy wondered

" Certainly something heavy, since they have a problem with carrying it" Tara responded.

So far they counted over 70 boxes in 3 different sizes. Men packed them into 4 open wide trucks.

" End!" one of men announced when they put the last box on

"Where's the next one?"

" That's not your problem "the man from the club emerged from darkness into view suddenly and lighted a cigarette" close trucks and go drink a coffee. We must wait for the second boat "

Men headed to the buildings, right at port entrance.

" Time to make that call " Sue stated when they disappeared inside .

" I'll stay, in case one of them decide to drive away" Tara decided " you go and find a phone. If we manage to lock them up today it'll be huge loss for Hailey's business."

Lucy, Sue and Levi carefully started retreating toward the exit.

Tara moved closer to the trucks.In a distance she was still able to see Sue and Lucy, their moved no more than 60 meters. Maybe 20 meters separated her from the truck when she heard a crack.

None of them knew when Lucy had stopped on cardboard and fell down into the hole.

A muffled shout escaped from two throats.

" Lucy!" Sue cautiously bent over the edge. She saw the outline of her friend form but she wasn't able to say whether she was hurt.

" Levi! Go to Lucy "Sue watched terrified as her dog jumped into the hole.

Levi in a dozen or so seconds was right next to Lucy and he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

Sue breathed with relief seeing Lucy raising her hand and just then all around them lights flare up.

-- --

Tara could only helplessly watch Lucy's fall.

She saw Sue bending over the edge but at the moment voices of men coming from the building chained her attention. Obviously they also heard the fall.

Tara swore conscious of the fact that there was no way to alert Sue and just then lights flare up.

-- --

Sue reacted instinctively. She caught the piece of cardboard and threw it on the hole leaving enough space for Levi to get out.

" Stay with Lucy" she whispered a command and ran to Tara.

Tara squeezed Sue's hand .

She could hear footsteps moving closer.It's a matter of seconds till they reached them. They were in full light. Lamps were located all around that spot so there was no way to hide among packages.

" Inside!" Tara pushed Sue toward the truck's door.

It wasn't the best hideout under the sun, but for now it had to be enough for them.

They moved toward the very end of the truck.

" Do you have something?"

" Perhaps it's one of packages!"

" I know what I heard!"

Both froze to the spot when one of men opened a truck's tailgate and check it with flashlight.

" Anything ?"

" Nothing "

Tara breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the flap is put back in its place, but relief immediately gave up it seat to the panic when she heard the sound of the click of the lock.

" Oh no!" she shouted feeling that the truck is moving

"Tara?! What is happening?!" Sue caught one of boxes for the sake of fairness.

Tara moved toward the door and pushed them with all her might.

" We are in trouble, right?" Sue stated

"Yup, we are " Tara said "and we are sinking deeper and deeper"

* * *

**Hope You like it!!**

**REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Thank You Pikados for your review!!_

* * *

In spite of his exhaustion Levi couldn't lay down.

He spun between desks searching for a familiar scent, listening to hear a voice of his Miss.

In the end he came up to Jack, who's sitting on a chair and put his head on Jack's knee, asking with his eyes what had happened with his beloved mistress .

" I don't know Levi" Jack admitted stroking his head.

For a few last hours everyone had worked as crazy trying to find even a smallest trace.

All in vain.

It looked like Sue and Tara dissolved into thin air.

„ Lucy's still unconscious?" Jack raised his head at the sight of D entering a bullpen.

D nodded .

„ Nothing changed. Garret sent a few uniforms and two agents to the hospital. They will be guarding her twenty for seven" D poured himself a mug of cold coffee and drank it with one gulp without even noticing a horrible taste " They'll call as soon as she wakes"

Jack with frustration punched the desk with his hand

" And we are supposed to do what exactly till then? Just sit and wait?!Come on D!"

D looked calmly at his younger friend. He didn't keep a grudge against him for this outburst. He understood what a man who can't help his beloved must feel .The very thought that it could have happened to Donna.

D flinched just thinking about it.

„ And where are Bobby and Myles?" Jack asked regaining some of his control.

„ Still in town.Looking" D explained, his brown furrowed.

Jack's reaction to this situation had been predictable, it'd been Bobby's witch started him.

Their normally humorous Aussie looked as if somebody literally tear out his heart.

It forced D to ponder whenever between Bobby and their computer genius was something all of them had failed to notice.

--

"You intend to check all of them? Myles asked ironically raising an eyebrow when they left yet another club.

Bobby stopped in place and turned to him.

Myles had to stop himself from taking a step backwards at the sight of his friend's face.

Never before Bobby's height has been so threatening.

„ Yes, every bloody club in this town, and when we finish and still find nothing we will start it from the beginning" Bobby came closer " problems?"

„ Of course not" Myles assured and breathed again when Bobby turned back and moved toward the car.

Bobby shook his head entering the next club. He knew that he had to calm down. His emotions went crazy, more then when Mac'd abandoned them, more then when he'd almost lost his life in the casino. He'd never felt such rage, such helplessness.

Even using his entire strength, all his abilities, in effort to find Tara... to find both of them, he's still a failure.

" Yes.They're here" waiter told them returning three photographs "they're sitting right there" he pointed small table placed in the overshadowed spot of the club.

„ Did somebody join them?Fasten them?Anything unusual happened?" Myles started interrogation seeing that Bobby's looking around memorizing the place.

„ No, I don't think so" the waiter,Mike denied „ but on Fridays it's rather crowded , so I can't be sure" he justified

" Did they leave alone?" Bobby asked approaching the table by which, according to waiter's words, girls had been sitting. In his mind he pictured theme here on the Friday evening.

Three beautiful young women.

Alone. Friday evening.

They'd had to turn attention of every guy in the bar.

Sue, attracting male looks with her aura of sweet innocence.

Lucy, shining thanks to her beautiful dark skin and gleaming hair.

And Tara… Tara, with her sexy curves, and smile that could brighten up entire room….Tara, who's image haunted his dreams…

Bobby groaned with frustration

_'Don't go this way. You know that it doesn't make sense! Concentrate on finding them '_

„ Yes, they left alone, I remember because it was rather early" Mike explained, "from what they said by the table they intended to visit a few different places as well "

Myles mumbled a curse. Bobbie's face clearly proved to that they would spend a few next hours wandering around clubs.

Bobby couldn't help himself, he felt angry. At world, at the young waiter standing before him...

' _Why the heck they didn't take any guys with them?! Why they didn't take me?! '_

--

They were on the road since Friday night , closed in the truck without water or food.

On every stop Tara had tried to open the lock but without success.

They had broken their nails opening boxes just to find in them the most different kind of weapons, but all of them without bullets.

Sue couldn't forgive herself leaving Lucy.

Tara blamed herself for not finding a better hideout for them.

Both tried to guess where to they're heading , but only thing that's certain was the fact that they had already left DC.

In the end, according Tara's calculations , on Monday something changed.

„ We're slowing down" Sue stated her eyes widening with fear.

Tara carefully rose from the floor.

Indeed the car slowed down.

Tara clamped her hand on Sue's.

She heard the crack of the driver's door.

Then sound of the opened gate.

Sue curled up.She hated that feeling, without Levi she felt completely helpless.

" Voices" Tara stated listening closely „ at least 4 persons"

Sue could feel the car slowly moving ahead and then stopping.

Tara moved them toward the back wall hearing approaching voices.

For a moment, hidden behind high boxes they're safe. But this safety was an illusion.

Lapel of the van opened and two men came in.

" Unload it !" the man in the leather jacket told the duo in the car.

Both nodded and caught the boxes.

_' Please God, don't let them find us!'_ Sue prayed in panic

_'Where is a cavalry when you need it!'_ Tara thought

_'I want Bobby!'_

_' Calm down Tara! Think!There have to be a way! '_

_' I want Bobby! '_

_' Think! '_

All thoughts disapered from Tara's head when she saw one of men reaching for the box standing right next to her head.

**SOOOO?? LIKE IT?? REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!**

* * *

Tara, in slow monition saw huge hands moving closer and closer. Seconds separated them from being discovered.

The man got hold of the package and started raising swallowed hard feeling Sue's fingers clamping around her own.

_'It's an end'_ she thought with despair _'never again going to the funfair, never again making fun of Myles, never again seeing Bobby's gorgeus eyes and dimples, never again. ....'_

**DRRRRRR **

Piercing, high enough to shatter a glass sound reverberated. Surprised man dropped the package and covered his ears yelling something to his friend.

Sue, the only one, which terrible sound didn't disturb cautiously looked out from behind packages.

Men jumped down from the lorry.

" Tara, now we have a chance" Sue turned away her head toward her friend Tara nodded with an effort suppressing a completely natural reaction to cover her nearly bleeding ears curl up and wait till that killing noise would stop penetrating her brain. But she knew that it would be too late for them.

They moved carefully toward the exit. Sue tried to repeat Tara's every move worried that because of her disability she'd make a noise which betray them. When in the end they come out , she saw that she had nothing to worry about. Men were gathered almost in the end of the hall, around something what looked like the loudspeaker but one from a the different epoch.

" Come on!" Tara pulled Sue's sleeve and she slipped off the lorry .

For a moment they were in the open . If one of men only turned away his head...

Tara chased away dangerous thoughts and helped Sue to slip down .

" What now?" Sue asked looking expectedly

Tara would give everything to be able to answer " home ", but she knew that it wouldn't be in this case.

They moved along the lorry, trying to disappear from the men's visual field.

They were in a huge room, which before as Tara guessed had had to be a part of some plant or factory destined for loading and unloading of delivery trucks. It explained sizes of that place and ramp.

The huge steel door, by which most most probably their lorry drove were closed. Only not barred windows were almost beneath the ceiling.

In the end a pile of trash, on right side of the lorry riveted their attention. It's huge and located right by the wall, effectively shielding this part of a seemed that Haley's people had tied the hall and they'd gathered there all unnecessary things forming steely gray mountain from which in some places fragments of broken broads stuck out.

_'Just like Bobby's desk'_ Tara smirked . They were almost by their new hiding place when sound died away.

Tara almost moaned in relief. Few more minutes in that noise and she would ask them to shoot her .

Sue smiled a little smile _'at time like this it's good to be deaf'_

"So who turn it on? Ghost?! "men after shutting off the loudspeaker came back to the lorry quarreling and girls attention directed on them. From the new spot they could see both the truck based sideways to them and approaching men.

" Certainly not I! It's you who were supposed to prepare this place!"

" Quite! "men in the black leather jacket which gave the impression of being a boss interrupted them sharply" Just finish discharge! We already lost enough time!"

" Cal, there's something not right "one of the men who entered the lorry spoke suddenly frowning and fixing his eyes on the box which he held in his hands.

" Meaning?" Cal, or_" leather jacket "_how Tara named him came closer.

Tara and Sue froze trying to remember if they had removed all tracks of their presence inside the vehicle.

" Boxes" the gray sweater explained putting the package aside and straightening up "I'm sure that we arranged them differently in Washington"

"You got ta be kidding!" the other man jumped down from the lorry "I can't see the difference!"

" Jay is right, help him instead of wasting time "Cal agreed

_Grey sweater_ without the word directed to the car.

Forth of men, until now standing aside came up to the Cal and handed him a cigarette .

" Problems?" he asked quietly, too quietly for anyone to hear it. Sue focused her attention on their moving lips

"Cal ordered him to check the area, to make sure if everything is OK" she whispered to Tara when they finished talking "today at night next delivery is supposed to arrive and Cal doesn't want any blows or else Haley this time will demand their heads "

Tara huddled seeing how Cal's eyes focused on their hiding place.

They couldn't stay here any longer. They needed food a water and a bunch of handsome FBI agents, and they needed it right now!

" Tara, do you think, that you could pick the lock in that door?" Sue asked with whisper turning Tara's attention to almost completely covered by trashes door situated about 10 meters from them.

Tara's eyes twinkled in response and trying not to make a noise she started moving toward the door.

The lock looked old. Gently she pressed door handle.

Nothing. They're closed.

" I hope Koala boy that you will turn out to be an excellent teacher, and I'm your best pupil" she whispered unfastening from her black dress a silver brooch.

" Maybe they will help to" Sue suggested drawing out a few hair-slides out of her pinned hair.

" It's worth a try!" Tara concentrated on the lock and Sue turned her away her head standing on the guard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" No D! We already have a case!" Jack protested as soon as D started talking

" Police will deal with Sue and Tara's disappearance , it's their jurisdiction "Garret announced firmly" you have your own work and this "he declared taking the folder from D hands and raising it up" it's your priority at the moment "

" Bullshit " Bobby murmured under his breath ready to get up and push the folder into Garret's throat.

Only a strong grip in with Myles held his shoulder stopped him from doing it.

" Carry on" Garret recommended D

" Haley came back to his business in Washington and he's planning the bigger delivery, most probably for terrorists in US" D took a few photographs out out of the folder and pinned them to the board "all of them" he stated pointing on 5 photos "are working for Haley but we're mostly interested in those two" he taped his fingers into photographs number 1 and 2.

" first one is Noah Carter, his Haley's right hand in US, the other it's Cal Lewowski, Russian , he's the one behind every transport. If we get a fix on them we will locate an entire transport."

" Agents Layton and Avenbury will be working with you on this case "Garret named two men leaning close to the door " both were newly they moved to Washington, and I assigned them to your team so that they got to know the best "Garret directed to the door" of course only till the return of the agent Williams and Miss Thomas "he added with gentler tone seeing pure anguish on four faces.

Bobby grinded his teeth seeing as one of the new ones moving directly to Tara's desk and got up from his seat ready to beat him to a pulp if only he dare to touch anything on her desk.

Agent Bernie Layton stopped seeing rising up giant.

" Hi!" he said and moved back toward his friend

"You can take that desk" Myles approached and showed them a blank desk standing under the window "And what's wrong with those?" Leo Avenbury asked pointing on three fully equipped and at the moment empty desks

" Those are off limits "D stated firmly

" We aren't going to let it go, right?" Bobby came up to Jack while D and Myles clarified the rules to Avenbury and Layton.

" Nope "Jack clenched his hand on the pencil so firmly that it cracked" we won't "

----------------------------------------------------

_"Click"_

The unmistakable sound made Tara grin.

_'Thanks Koala boy'_

She pressed the door handle and push it open.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Thanks for reviews!_

* * *

The corridor in which they were was inconceivably long and gloomy, only every second of fluorescent lamps planted in the ceiling gave a bit of light .

Tara guessed that it had run along the entire building linking rooms together. A door appearing here and there pointed at only thing remained for them was to search all rooms one after another until they'd find a phone or even a radio.

Tara cursed feeling as yet another one rough object cut her had taken of their high heels back in the lorry, and finally had said goodbye to them burying them into a pile of trash.

_' I've never thought that I'd miss my high heels'_ she thought passing the broken glass and showing them to Sue, in order to help her avoid cutting.

Two first rooms had been completely empty and deprived of windows.

Sue felt hope leaving her.

" You think that there is anything in here?" she asked stopping by the next door and massaging her aching feet.

" Third time lucky" Tara tried to sound optimistic as she pressed the doorknob.

" Bingo!"she smiled at the sight of something what looked like the small storage room.

They split and started searching.

" Have you find a phone!" Tara asked moving away stack of empty boxes.

" Not, but I found this" she handed her a chocolate bar and bottle of water

"Won't they find out?"Tara hesitated, even though her belly loudly responded at the sight of the food

"I don't think so, there is a lot of it there "Sue pointed her hand to packets based next to the opposite wall

" It's probably their larder "Tara nodded in agreement sinking her teeth into chocolate. Chocolate has never tasted so sweet before .

" Now what?" Sue asked sitting on a floor. Tara went to a window and looked outside.

" It is barred" Sue stated

"I know" Tara summoned her with gesture.

" Can you see?" she pointed to wires running in air when Sue stood up beside her "first and the second one are electricity, but third, third is a telephone cable"

"It's attached to one of those rooms" Sue leaned deeply, " I think it's 3 or 4 window."

" We will find this phone and we call for backup "Tara smiled" with our equipment boys will locate us in less then a minute ".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How did it go?" D asked Myles and Avenbury as soon as they entered the bullpen.

" Pretty well . Myles reached for the coffee "we located Carter, he lives in hotel.5 stars, great food, high standard. He uses one of his aliases, George Stuart from Atlanta."

" Tail?" D asked

" Done. We left Layton there so that Carter wouldn't slip "Myles explained" right now I will go there with the rest of the equipment. Greens will take the first shift "

" And where are Jack and Bobby?" Leo asked not liking to be called green" I thought that they stayed here?"

" They're following a lead "D explained exchanging knowing look with Myles

" What lead?" Leo was surprised" we already checked....... "

" And we have more experience and we know better so don't ask silly questions "Myles cut discussion" hurry up, we must take the equipment "

Leo Avenbury quickly closed his mouth. Something was going on and clearly his older colleagues weren't going to acquaint him with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Closed " Tara angrily kicked the door and groaned feeling intense pain in here foot.

Sue with an effort suppressed laughter " Will you open?"

" Sure "Tara bowed over the lock" what will you do when we get back home" she asked putting one of Sue's hairpins into the lock.

" I will check on Lucy and Levi and then I will take a long bath" Sue answered off the cuff

"And here I thought that at first you'll hug certain brown-eyed agent"Tara joked putting in the second hairpin and lightly twisting it.

Sue blushed violently "He'll be angry on us" she said sadly

"True, but only because he worries about us "Tara smiled widely hearing another "**CLICK"** "I can practically hear this sermon which he and D will serve us"

"And what will you do, you know back home?" Sue asked while Tara grasped the doorknob

" I'll give Bobby nice long _"thank you"_ kiss for teaching me how to pick up locks "she answered and winked cheerfully opening the door

" It'll certainly appeal to him "Sue muttered very softly and stood up by Tara in open doors door.

For a moment both were silent looking ahead. After a moment a muffled " Damm it" sounded.

The room was completely empty not-counting telephone cables wistfully hanging from the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack moved his eyes over port hangars . All were closed. There was nothing there. Nothing that would indicate that anything suspicious had happened how come had Lucy ended up here?Why?

The conversation with the guard didn't help at all. He'd only repeated what Jack'd already known from the report. Port had been closed for a month. Nothing interesting happened here...

His cell started vibrating.

"Hudson"

"Jack, I found the taxi driver who took them from the last club" Bobby's voice sounded in his ear "the guy claims that they ordered him to follow a black car with two men inside. Those drongos left the same club. They drove behind them all the way to the port where he dropped them off "

Jack quickly analyze information. It made sense." He isn't lying?" he checked

" He wouldn't dare "Bobby's voice sounded threateningly as if he directed those words not to his friend on the phone, but to somebody who stood besides him.

" Right" Jack breathed "we must check tapes from the club, see whom they could follow".

" Meet us in the club.I'll bring our witness, perhaps he will recognize somebody "

" Garrett ordered us to change those new ones. They are sitting in the truck "Jack reminded him

" He can stick that order up to his... for all I care" Bobby snarled categorically" I am going to search for Ta... for girls, and you can do whatever you want."

" Bobby... "

Beep signal answered him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that it will work?" Sue doubtfully looked at bared cables and different objects they managed to gather around them. Scraps of metal, foil and copper wire weren't exactly the equipment Tara usually used.

" It always does for MacGywer "Tara concentrated her attention on cables" They are still connected. I must only appropriately link cables together and we should get a connection "

" And how exactly we will dial a number?"

" We won't main depot will treat such an attempt as a phone to one of emergency numbers "

" And we'll contact with Police?"

" Or the fire brigade or the emergency service "Tara added fastening two next cables together

" Have you done it before?" Sue handed her next wire

" Nope, but I know theory, and saw it in the movie once. Piece of cake "Tara lied quickly seeing Sue's face " So how is gonna be with that hug for Jack?"

Sue smiled" He'll get one as soon as I see you kissing Bobby " she promised

" It's a deal"

-- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal, or how Tara named him the " grey sweater " didn't stop walking around the hall even when they already had unloaded lorry and the rest sat on packets resting.

He knew that something was 's gut was telling him that.

He could swear that somebody swap around those boxes.

He encircled the lorry and ignoring Jay's taunts started reeling ever-widening circles.

He was ready to give up when his eyes saw black non-dusty object sticking out of pile of dusty garbage.

From a distance it looked like women's heel.

* * *

**LIKE IT??????????????**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!!!!!**

** They give me reason to keep writing:):):):):)**

* * *

Barbara Jennings was fed up. She's been working in the head office of the fire brigade for over 15 years, but still never before anything like that had happened to her. For the last 20 minutes a phone's non-stop ringing, but each time she picked it up the only thing she's able to hear were repeating signals.

„ Sorry Barb, there's nothing wrong it" electrician with the apologizing smile appeared at the door of her kingdom „ everything is alright"

„ You gotta be kidding" Barbara pressed the answering button and in the room sounded strange signals „ is that alright?"

„ It's a binary code" spoke suddenly silent young man after spending minutes on analyzing strange signal

"What ?" Barbara asked younger friend

" It's a code built with nil and one, like in the computer, but somebody is using sounds instead of labels" Harry corrected his glasses and sat down by the computer next to Barbara „ we only have to assign sound to the number and the computer will do the rest. We have programs for something like that"

" We do?"

" Sure , just like Police and ER"

Barbara and the electrician looked amazed how from sounds implemented into the system the computer started formulating codes.

„ WOW! That someone is really good!" Harry announced enthusiastically " it's whole algorithm!"

„ That's very nice, but what does it mean?" Barbara asked not understanding

„ Look for yourself " Harry moved slightly so his friend could read on monitor slowly formulating letters

**555-142-890 Garret FBI 3-12**

" What is that?" electrician scratched his head " is there something else?"

Harry pressed few buttons and shook his head " Nope it's still the same sequence, it's repeating itself but the one who constructed is really amazing!"

Barbara reached for the receiver " We better report this to chief" she decided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sue lifted her head looking away from lowered above cables Tara who's fingers endlessly emitted signals through combined wires.

Something was wrong. Cautiously she approached the door and opened them slightly. The corridor was darker then before. Someone switch off the lights. She squatted, based her hand on the floor and closed eyes concentrating her senses.

After 3 seconds she already knew what had aroused her unrest.

„Tara!" she whispered closing the door and running up to her kneeling friend, „they're coming!"

„What?! Tara dropped cables and moved questioning look at Sue „ how could you?"

„ Quivering of the floor, I sense it even now and when I rested my hand on the floor it was very distinct. They are close"

Tara rose in a flash and came up to the door. Looking hard they could already notice 3 figures gliding toward them. They stopped in order to check one of the rooms.

„ Damm it! " Tara swore

„ Why aren't they using flashlights ?" Sue whispered

"Because they are hunting and they don't want to scare away their prey"Tara explained quickly pondering their escape routes. She didn't have to add that they were prey in this game, Sue understood it without words.

Tara grasped Sue's hand, they couldn't waste anymore time . Staying in the room was the same as giving up and letting those men to catch them. There was only one escape route left , into the depths of the corridor.

„ Sue, run as fast as you can" Tara recommended quietly, safe that Sue will understand it "we must reach the end of the corridor, it turns right, there we will disappear from their sight!" Sue nodded and tensed her muscles.

_ 'Please God help us. I want to see my mum and dad again, I want to see Jack, please give me one more chance to tell them how much I love them'_

The searching team disappeared in another room and Tara in that moment pulled Sue ahead.

" NOW!"

Sue didn't even notice when Tara staid behind her she only felt fast beating of her heart as she rushed ahead.

Tara deliberately moved a little bit to the back so that her body was between assailants and Sue, she couldn't let some stray bullet reach her friend.

They were almost there, when next to Tara's head explode a bullet. She didn't stop, just bent and pushed Sue forward with her entire weight so they both fell down to the ground temporarily safe behind the corner.

Sue gasped tired both by running and fall onto the hard floor, but Tara didn't let her rest even for a second upon hearing the sound of running bandits.

They run forward, through the next door and stopped in place.

They were in the hall from where they'd started. The corridor had to run along the entire wall joining two ends of the hall. The lorry still stood in the same spot, packages laid sorted out in the middle, and the main door, unfortunately were still closed.

Tara looked around desperately and her eyes fell on the ladder leading to metal construction running along the entire ceiling. At one time it'd had to serve workers for reaching highs of the roof, at present, not used anymore, just rocked and wobbled hanging loosely on steel ropes.

„ Sue, climb up!" Tara pulled Sue toward the ladder " go there and lurk! No matter what happens don't let them find you! "

„ What abouy you?"

„ No discussion! Up! I'll drag them away! When it's clear try to find way out"Tara said quickly and not waiting for Sue's answer rushed into the other side of the place, assuming that she'd find there another set of doors.

She knew that she had no chances of slipping away but she had to reverse attention of a chase from Sue and the leader. That way at least one of them had a chance.

Sue froze to the spot in the middle of the leader when out of the corner of her eye she noticed men running into the hall .

"There!" they shouted at the sight of Tara who has just managed to open something what looked like the flap of a chute and jumped inside.

"Don't let her get away!"

" I need to get out from here!I need to get help!"Sue murmured seeing man running after Tara, but she failed to notice the forth of them, the one with leather jacket, who just appeared out of blue, and fixed his eyes on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tara" Bobby whispered fixing his eyes on small screen.

The corners of his mouth raised at the sight of her laughing face. She'd had a good time.

„ Did he recognize anyone?" Jack appeared suddenly by his side and which move of his head pointed on the sitting taxi driver.

„ Not yet" Bobby contradicted as he stretched his hand toward Jack.

Jack shook it smiling.

' "You thought, I won't come" he asked

„ I had my doubts" Bobby admitted

" She's my priority Bobby. Do you understand?"

" Yes" Bobby responded " the one person you're ready to sacrifice everything for. The one who means the world"

" Exactly" Jack agreed " the one"

„Hey! That's him!" the taxi driver suddenly pointed on the man in the dark jacket, " it's one of those two we're following!"

Bobby and Jack at the same time turned their eyes toward the monitor.

„ Impossible!"

„ It's him!!"

„ Lewowski!

"You know what it means?" Jack asked

" Yeah, all this time we've been working on the same case!" Bobby groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!! IF YOU DID PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT IT:):):):):):)**


	8. Chapter 8

_THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS:_

**Norey, MadjeKnotts, chymon, Londongirl, mjames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_You gave me a kick I needed to start writing again!!!!_

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Cal Lewowski was a man of many talents. Excellent shooter, loyal worker and merciless leader . All of that and a lot more caused that he has been one of the most valued and covered of Hailey's people . But truthfully nothing, and most certainly not money, women or the gambling was giving him so much pleasure as a good hunt did. View of the pray lurking the darkness, it terrified eyes when it's clear that there is no escape and especially that experience of pure satisfaction at the sight of the complete resignation, submission in eyes of the victim, right before that last shot . It was his nirvana, and it's really irrespective of whether his prey moved on four or two legs.

Lewowski smiled. Legs which he's currently observing were really fine. The young woman cautiously went down a ladder. Her blond hair, earlier most probably pinned up into the shapely bun fell apart freely on the back. She was barefooted and therefore her feet lightly bled, her dress didn't look any better.

A hunted prey.

Cal, not wanting to alarm his prey to early cautiously approached the ladder all the time observing the girl who was making her way right into his grasp. Who could have supposed that a boring task of transporting the weapons would be spiced up by so charming present.

Sue finally reached the floor and breathed a sigh of relief only to shuddered a second later.

There was somebody behind her . She felt it with every cell of her body. She could even swear that she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Cal knew precisely when she discovered his presence.

Her back tensed, her head rose. She looked like an antelope ready to flee a lion.

Sue turned in a flash and faced her hunter.

"Hello beautiful „ Cal smiled with satisfaction at the sight of the lovely, angelic face.

Sue flinched at the sight of it.

---------------------------------------------

"Hi guys! For a while we thought that you'd forgotten about us!" Leo turned his head from the monitor and greeted entering duo.

Jack and Bobby acknowledged two agents sitting inside the van with the nod. After they'd discovered who exactly the girls had followed on Friday night they immediately had called D and Myles to fill them in. Together they had been able to pretty much figure out what could had happened.

The best option was that girls where hiding somewhere observing Hailey's men, not noticed by Lewowski and his men, the worst that they're Lewowski's captives.

Either way there were in trouble.

„ What you have ?" Jack asked

„ Not much" Leo shrugged bored " he is sitting in his room, watching TV, two hours ago he ordered light lunch"

„Any calls?" Bobby asked

„ Nothing telling" Leo passed them sheets of paper filled with notes done during the surveillance " I quote: package arrived, package left all of this was followed by anumbers, probably a code or something but we can't cracked it. There was also one phone call to a girl name Cindy"

" There was only one slightly different from others" Bernie pointed his finger at number 6 on the list „ very tuples, there's no way to get a location , but the caller, according to voice data we have, was definitely Lewowski. He said something about vermin in the package he had to take care of"

„When was it?!"

„ An hour ago or so" Bernie replied surprised by sudden attention.

Jack and Bobby looked at themselves with terror. Till this moment they might had delude themselves that Lewowski didn't know about the girls. That they were safe.

Now they could only pray to make it in time.

„Guys! Our bird is coming out" Leo called pointing at monitors

„ Bobby and me are going after him" Jack in a flash determined „ the two of you get into his room and try to find the contact with Lewowski, a phone number, an address, anything!!"

„ We can't without the warrant!" Leo started protesting „ no court in this country will regard evidence gathered like that!"

„ No discussion!Find us Lewowski! Got it?!" Bobbie snapped. If Lewowski hurted their girls there would be no court for him or his friends, that was a silent agreement between two desperate agents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy slowly opened her eyes waiting for a pain which had accompanied that act previously, but it didn't come.

She blinked trying to get rid of the haze. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what had happened. It was huge effort to just rise her eyelids , she preferred not to think how much it would take to move her hand. She tried to speak but realized that she could not due to some strange object stuck in her throat. Lucywas ready to panic when she heard a voice calling her name.

„ Miss Dawson ? Miss Dawson?"

There was a face hovering above her

" Doc! I think she waking up!"

Another face came into her view.

_'An older man. A doctor.I'm in a hospital'_ Lucy calmed down

„ Miss Dawson? Lucy? Can you hear me?"

Lucy blinked in response.

„ That's good" doctor moved his hands toward the tube sticking out of her mouth " I will take it out. Try to relax, OK?" he advised

Lucy breathed deeply as soon as the alien object left her mouth.

" Lucy?" doctor looked at her „ are you in pain? You need something?"

Lucy swallowed and whispered surprising herself „ Myles…."

------------------------------------------------------------

Garret's secretary hesitantly knocked to the door of her boss study.

„ What's wrong Molly?" Garret asked seeing her confusion

" There was a call from the head of the fire department. Apparently somebody sent bizarre computer code to one of their emergency numbers effectively blocking the access for about 20 minutes "

„ That's Police case" Garret stated surprised that Molly had come to him with something so trivial.

" That's exactly what I told them but it turns out that inside that code there was Your name Sir and phone number " Molly explained

Garret sighted. Firstly two of his people had disappeared and one had ended up unconscious at the hospital, and now something like that.

This day was getting better and better.

" Let's see what's going on with that code" Garret picked up the phone

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tara slowly raised her head from her landing spot on the floor. The smell of decomposing pieces of rubbish was so intense that she had to stop a retch, she preferred not to think what where the exact elements of grease in which she end up , one thing she knew for certain, it's something far worse than a mud full of exotic frogs.

Yes, definitely the downward slope hasn't been the best of all her ideas, but certainly it'd bought her a little time. None of men chasing her had dared to follow her into the unknown. Cautiously she touched her itching forehead and flinched when her fingers came across the cut .She landed on something hard.

The sound of footsteps forced her to get up. They were coming.

She looked around searching for an escape route.

She'd dropped in basements with only one door and no windows. The exit of the slop was situated near the celling, far to high for her small frame.

_'I think Bobby would be the only one able to reach it'_ she concluded grimly.

She was on dead end.

_" Come on sheila, don't give up"_ she heard in her head his encouraging voice _' we're on the way. Just don't give up!'_

Determinate Tara bowed and dove her hands into dirty gunk searching for anything what could serve as a weapon. She clenched her fingers around the little metal tube- probably the same thing on which she had cut her forehand earlier- and in a flash came up to the door. She put her back against the wall and watched the round door handle turning.

_' I hope you're safe Sue'_

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW:):):):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WELL IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE LAST UPD:(**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: BELLA0110, KJcupcake2nd and Iliveferaliss for giving me a kick I needed to start writing this story again:):):):):):)**

* * *

" Do you have any idea how much I want to bawl out on you right now? " Myles asked rhetorically entering Lucy's room 15 minutes after the doctor's call. " Do you have idea how incredibly lucky you are to end up only with broken leg and concussion! It could be far worse then that! You could have been killed!"

" OK, I get it, there is no need for yelling. And you should know that it's rude to scream at the injured person who is lying in the hospital bed. " Lucy retorted " and speaking about bed, Myles you look horrible, what happened? "

"What happened?" Myles asked mockingly " she's asking what happened? Seriously?"

"Myles, I know that following those guys was a stupid idea, you don't have to shout " Lucy stated scowling " I'm sure that Sue and Tara had already explain that we had acted on an impulse"

Myles frowned. Those idiots hadn't told her?

" Lucy, Sue and Tara are missing " he explained calmly

"What? " now it was her turn to shout "What do you mean by missing? How could they be missing? "Lucy franticly started to get up and Myles quickly went up closer in order to stop her.

"You have a concussion, no sudden moves " he scowled her

"Myles, what happened? "she asked obediently lying down

"We believe that Sue and Tara hid themselves in one of the trucks you watched. Today is Monday , so they're missing for exactly two days. We're observing Haley's man in hope that they would lead us to them. Don't worry we will find them "

" CA 9862, MA 176 - the last number is 6 or 8 I don't remember, CA 23 and then something like 53 or 35 and the last was MA 1193 " Lucy recited making an effort to recall everything that could possibly be helpful.

"What?" Myles asked surprised

"There were 4 trucks and I just gave you 4 number plates " Lucy explained and seeing his face added with crocked smile " I work for FBI, you know "

"Yes I know " Myles chuckled " I will pass it on right away. Excellent work Miss Dotson "

"Myles " Lucy caught his hand "find them "

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

"Strange place for first meeting, don't you think? Funny, I don't remember inviting you" Cal stated

Sue quickly assessed her chances and then made a decision. The less Cal knew about her the better chances she would have to escape. Sue, raising both hands up started using the sign language.

"I am deaf " she said using both her palms and her voice "I don't understand what you're saying "

Cal leered at her. He had never heard such an excuse before. Could she really believe that he would fall on a con like that? Cal brutally caught Sue's arm and dragged her to himself baring his teeth in the grimace of fury.

"Deaf, huh? " he squeezed her arm with his left hand and used the right one to release the safety on his gun " so it shouldn't bother you" without hesitation he fired centimeters from her left ear. For every other person such noise would have caused horrible headache and possibly seriously damaged the hearing, but the girl in his arms looked at him completely not moved with it.

"I don't understand " she repeated and this time Cal believed her. She was deaf, it wasn't a con.

They had been lead by a deaf women! Haley would love it!

" What are you doing here? How did you get in here? " he asked releasing her arm.

Sue understood his questions perfectly but decided to play along "I don't understand, I'm deaf "

" I don't have time for this" Cal once more rose his gun " you shouldn't be here "

Sue stared directly into the gun aimed at her. She was petrified. Were was Tara? Did she managed to escape?

" Please" she whispered " I know nothing "

" Pretty little thing you have here, Cal " fourth of the men, the one which name they hadn't gotten before, spoke emerging from the corridor

"Where is the other one? " Cal barked" I ordered you to catch her!"

" I left her for Hal and Jay. She went into the chute, and they have experience in digging around in trash" the man shrugged.

Sue sensed that there was something wrong with him. He didn't even appear to be moved by the fact that he angered his boss.

" Yes, very pretty " the man walked around frightened girl

Sue flinched. They looked at her as if she was a piece of meat, rather than a living being.

" Leave it Mick, we don't have time" Lewowski remarked " beside she is a damaged good, she is deaf "

" Really? " Mick lowered his face and put it next to Sue's " were you ever with the real man, baby?Did you ever feel good, hmm?" he asked

Sue bitted her lips to stop herself from screaming. At the moment her ability of the lipreading was an only advantage she had over thugs. She couldn't lose it.

Mick grasped the back of her neck and pulled her to him " She is mine " he announced.

Cal shook his head disgruntled and lowered his weapon . "You and your women. Don't you ever get bored with them?"

" We all have a hobby " Mick smirked

* * *

Tara counted passing seconds fixing her eyes on the turning door handle. With a bit of luck the entering man wouldn't expect the attack. An attack by surprise was the only chance she had. She could hear their voices. She had been chased by three men , but now she could only hear two.

The door opened with the quiet crack and Tara breathed. The entering man made the mistake of the novice- he outstretched his arms and hands with the weapon too far from his body. Typical mistake for someone who was too self-confident. Tara without second thought attacked the stretched out arm with the metal tube. Her effort was rewarded by a cry of pain and the sound of the bone being broken . The gun slipped out from Jay's fingers and hit the floor, while the owner fell on his knees moaning in pain and cradling the broken arm to his chest.

" That bitch broke my arm" he yelled but Hal, who was standing behind him ignored him, his eyes focused on moving Tara who was reaching for Jay's weapon.

She almost had it when she heard and angry shout.

"Not so fast bitch!"

Hal ran into her and sent them both struggling on the floor among garbage. Tara, in spite of her courage and determination in the hand-to-hand combat on the floor couldn't match the bigger and heavier man so it took him less then a minute to have her nailed to the floor. Hal in order to keep her down sat across her belly and clenched his hands around her throat .

"You fucking bitch " he hissed irritated leaning over her.

She actually had managed to hurt him and now his blood was dropping from his face on hers making him even more angry.

" You have it coming!" he brutally shook her body his hands tightening around her neck.

_'Think Tara, think. Sue's life depends on you! '_ Tara ordered her panicked mind.

She stopped scratching assaulting her hands seeing that it didn't affect her attacker. Instead of that she dipped her hand in garbage surrounding her looking for her lost weapon

_'I won't die here, I won't die here' _she repeated clenching her fingers around the piece of metal which she had dropped after hurting Jay.

With the outcry of pure rage, she throw up her right arm and hit unprepared Hal on the side of his head.

A sickening sound of metal making contact with the body let her her know that her attack was successful

Pressure on her neck eased off and the man fell on her fully paralyzed. She was immobilized under his heavy and unmoving coughed trying to catch her breath and moved her left hand still trapped under Hal's chest trying to push him off herself.

„ You killed him!" Jay aimed the gun, which he had retrieved during the fight, at her „ YOU KILLED HIM! "

A single shot reverberated with echo in the warehouse

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I'M BACK! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Will they sack us out because of it? " Bernie asked standing by the door of luxury suite with the key they had gotten from the reception.

"With a thud pal. With a thud " Leo confirmed „ we will count the shortest career in the FBI history"

" We can still back out " Bernie suggested keeping his hand on the door handle "we will call Garret and we give him full report"

" Yeah, and we will set up Hudson and Manning" Leo shook his head "it will only make us outcasts in the office. The agent doesn't betray other agents. It is a rule we all have to follow"

"So we're screw either way"

"Yup "

" And they throw us out "

"Yup "

"Well then I hope that at least we will find something important inside. I wouldn't like to be sacked out from the FBI for the break-in and the theft of the toilet paper" Bernie decided opening the door.

* * *

"It cannot be that difficult . These are rather big trucks! " Myles lashed out at the young computer specialist in the department of the communication who upon hearing his angry tone hunched in his chair.

"I do what I can Sir " he assured „ unfortunately those trucks don't use highways or popular routes what make them a little bit more difficult to find. Practically I must check whether they entered and left the given state. It takes some time to check it "

„ Time,time! I don't have time! The agent I'm working with would have located those trucks in few minutes! " Myles announced irritated both by the computer specialist and his excuses. He wasted so much precious time.

" Then why didn't you go to your specialist instead of tormenting me " the man murmured nervously typing another set of numbers

Leland only gave him another of his murderous looks

* * *

„ Crap, crap, crap" Bernie cataloged his discoveries with detached tone "does it have any sense? This guy is way too careful to leave something important "

„You're probably right, but who knows even the best make a mistake! Keep looking! " Leo advised his tired colleague while diving inside the cupboard.

They went on for another minutes muttering curses.

„ Anything? " Leo asked shutting the last of searched drawers "tel me you have something "

„ Yes, pile of receipts! Not needed for anything receipts from different petrol stations! Why does he store it ? " Bernie asked demonstrating the file of crumpled papers to his partner

"Perhaps Haley reviews him like Randy does us? " Leo suggested „ who knows, it can be useful "

„ You kidding, right ? " Bernie bridled " You can find here receipts from all states, Oklahoma, Iowa, Michigan, Texas, Tennessee, not to say Alaska,whatever your heart desire! It'll take us ages to check it all!"

" Whatever, just take it and we get the hell out of here " Leo decided " we must have something to show Hudson, otherwise he and his giant pal will kill us on the spot! "

* * *

Garret hung up after the conversation with a Tennessee central of state fire department and banged his fingers against the top of the desk. What could it mean? 3-12 - it was no call code known to him, so at first he had been ready to categorize the signal jamming the head office for nearly 20 minutes for a joke, but there was something more in it. Firstly his a telephone number wasn't universally available, and secondly why somebody would use his name to make a practical joke in Tennessee of all places?

„ Boss we are on something! " Leland Myles, usually the most formal of formal agents ran into his office breathless.

" The so called specialists from the road traffic managed to locate trucks Lucy had mentioned „ Myles winced at the very mention of the lisping youngster which had called himself a computer specialist "one of them got stuck somewhere in Wisconsin, one passes Missouri as we're speaking, one disappeared somewhere between Illinois and Iowa and one is stuck in Tennessee! "

Garret's head rose at the mention of the last state. Suddenly he realized what was bothering him. 3-12! 3-12 was an extension number of the office occupied by Hudson's team! Could agent Williams really be that good? Apparently she was!

„ Tennessee! We received a signal form Tennessee " Garret announced picking up his phone „ Molly call Jack Hudson!"

* * *

„ Tennessee?" Jack asked to make sure that he heard correctly „ They are in Tennessee? "

„ What's going on?" Bobby asked impatiently

" Sue and Tara are in Tennessee! They sent some kind of signal to the fire department" Jack explained

"Fire department? Why not us or police?" Bobby didn't understand.

Jack frowned" Garret said something about alarm signals and direct links, but I hadn't grasped it. Besides it doesn't matter why, the important thing is that they are in Tennessee in a truck full of weapons accompanied with at least few dangerous criminals" Jack glanced at Carter who was about to star eating his meal. "This guy must know where exactly where they are"

" Getting it out of him could take w while" Bobby remarked " once we get him he'll immediately call for lawyer"

„ So we won't give him a chance to do so " Jack declared heading toward the restaurant with Bobby right behind him.

* * *

He knew they were coming to get him. He wasn't stupid. He reloaded his weapon and stared ahead. He didn't expect to end like this, in the small eatery in the center of Washington, but well, it wasn't like he had anything to say in that matter . Two men approached his table. He released the safety catch. He wasn't going to surrender without a fight.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOUR KIND REVIEWS MADE ME SOOOOOO HAPPY THAT I JUST HAVE TO WRITE MORE:):):):):):):)**

* * *

Everything lasted not longer than fractions of seconds. Carter with one fluid movement turned in their direction and raised his weapon. The first bullet literally passed millimeters from Bobby's ear, the second stayed inside, they didn't give him a chance to shoot again, Jack's bullet hit him in the arm. Jack cursed, he didn't want to use his gun, they needed a living Carter to question him. He was the only lead they had, the only way he could find Sue. Wheezing Carter fell down on the floor. It was his end, just as he had predicted. However if those police dogs thought that they would catch him alive then they were going to have a nasty surprise. He had one last card to play out.

„ Bobby, damn it! Jack shouted seeing how Carter's body started shaking. There was also bloody foam on the lying man's lips. They could not let him die!

"What did you do?"

"What did you take?" Both agents rushed up, but they didn't have any chances. A scent of bitter almonds was spreading quickly around. Cyanide.

Jack looked at his friend with terror. They let deceive themselves, they screwed it and now Sue and Tara would pay for it.

* * *

Garrett didn't say a word when they called him to report their failure. He didn't have to. There was now no time for thrusts, accusations or any other details like that. They had to focus. Leland spread the Tennessee map on a table in conference room and marked the road with which the lorry entered the state, however possibilities were endless and testing all roads would take weeks. Myles loosen up his tie and with frustration looked at the map. They needed Tara to crack it! But Tara wasn't there to do her usual magic. So they needed the next best thing: a miracle.

" What the hell?" Myles yelled when somebody threw the file of crumpled slips of paper on his knees.

"Bills! Newbies found them at Carter's- looks like he thoroughly squared with his boss" D explained not even raising his head occupied with looking through the other stack.

Myles looked at him not understanding.

"Leland, move! Tara's not here so we have to do it old way! We seek all bills from Tennessee! " D yelled setting the next crumpled sheet aside and making a red dot on the map to mark a place the bill had come from.

Myles finally grasped it. Bills! Petrol stations! It could lead them to the truck as easily as a marked road!

Levi stood on the sidelines observing people who were running and shouting around him. He didn't care why they behave so strangely, he didn't care what they were doing, he wanted only to find his mistress.

* * *

The man led Sue to the corridor they had used before, his holding fast on her neck. He brutally pushed her into one of the rooms and then carefully locked up the door.

„ Go on and sit down " he snapped pushing her toward the stack of boxes arranged in the corner. Sue obediently sat down all the time making sure that she would be able to see his face. Her initial terror began subsiding. She could see that something was wrong. A cool professional who had talked with Lewowski only minutes ago disappeared and in his place appeared very much heat up man.

„ Damn it, bloody hell, goddammit! What am I supposed to do! " he muttered to himself unaware that Sue's vigilant eyes register his every word

„ Who are you actually? " he approached her and the girl instinctively moved away away quivering with fear.

„ Alright calm down. I won't hurt you" he started explaining, but after a moment he realized his mistake " right, you don't understand a word I'm saying! " he raised both his hands up hoping that his hostage would understand the meaning behind his gesture "I won't hurt you" he repeated taking a step back.

Sue gazed on him trying to understand what was going on. Who was this man? What did he want? The man rummaged through his pockets and finally took out the old ballpoint pen and something what looked like a receipt from a petrol station. He quickly scribed a few words on it.

_'I'm Mick. I won't hurt you, but you must listen to me. Do you understand?'_

" I understand " Sue said after reading hurriedly scrawled words " My name is Sue"

Mick smiled at her. Okay so far so good. Perhaps not everything was lost. He reached for the pen, but her hand tightened on his stopping him. There was something decent about him, something honest, maybe it was his look which reminded her Jack. Whatever it was, she had to trust him, if only for Tara's sake.

"You don't have to write I can read what you're saying from your lips" she explained praying that her instinct didn't mislead her .

Mick's eyes widened, that was unexpected " But you just told Lewowski..." he didn't finish instead of it he gave her amused smile " smart girl" he praised her.

„ Who are you?" Sue asked „ why are you helping me? "

"I could ask you the same question" Mick shook his head seeing that Sue was ready to start talking. If only circumstances had been different he would have loved to hear the story how exactly this lovely deaf girl had managed to end up in that nightmare but right now he had other things to worry about.

" I'm sorry darling but we must postpone this conversation for better time. For now I can only tell you that I'm on your side. I promise that I will do everything to get you out of here, but you must do what I say. If my people don't appear soon Cal will surely see through my little charade and then this whole hell will break lose. I'll leave you here and check what's going on , I'll be back " he talked quickly, hoping that she understood. They didn't have time for long chats. He could bet that Lewowski was already questioning his behavior.

He reached for his weapon, but her voice made him stop.

" And Tara? What about her? I can't leave her " she whispered urgently "you must help me find her! "

"Tara?" Mick asked

" My friend, she was with me. She dragged your men away "

Mick's face sobered. When girls had split he'd had to make a choice. He had been able to go and try to rescue only one of them, leaving second on her own, and now he learned the name of the second woman. The women he'd sentenced to death.

"I am sorry, but before we came in here I'd heard shots. They must have get her. Your friend is gone. "

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!**

* * *

Lewowski had too much experience, too many times he had been one step from the catastrophe to not to sense the upcoming danger. The increased activity of cops, Hailey's anxiety and threats , rumors about leaks and snitches inside the organization, and now the deaf girl. It all accumulated trouble. The most logical choice would be to leave now and disappear but... Cal looked at the lorry filled up with the equipment, Hailey would kill him if he lost next batch of goods. He had to take the cargo with him, but first... sound of the mobile stopped Cal's pondering. Lewowski read the message quickly and swore coarsely, Carter was gone FBI on their could stay there any longer.

" Going somewhere? " Mick came out from behind the lorry

" You're done with a girl?" Cal snarled

" Not much fun " Mick shrugged his shoulders not lowering his eyes from Cal's face. He regretted not taking a machine gun. Heck, facing Cal , he would love to have RPG with him

" Boys are taking their sweet time with the other. Go and bring them" Lewowski instructed moving his hand towards the gun tucked behind the belt .

" They are big boys, they can manage on their own" Mick smirked "you didn't answer my question Cal, are you going somewhere?"

Lewowski spat and glanced at the door behind Mick's back.

" Perhaps you should ask your little friend where she is going. Did you suddenly grow soft? Or maybe it was you who got us into that mess? " Cal drowned up his gun and Mick swallowed nervously. He didn't have to turn in order to know that right behind his back was standing a frightened girl! He had told her to stay back!Now they were stuck, held on a gunpoint by a desperate murder.

* * *

Tara groaned crawling out from the body that pinned her to the floor, her hand clenched on the gun. The odds that the second guy survived her shot were minimal but she didn't want to risk it. Limping and hobbling she got around both bodies. They were dead. That left two more. Tara took a deep breath and collected her entire courage.

"Come on Williams! No time for tears or break down! Sue needs you! " she told herself straightly.

* * *

"Frankly doctor I don't care! Can't you just understand that I must get out? My friends need me " Lucy pushed off the doctor which desperately tried to stop her movements.

" Miss Dawson! You suffered a concussion. I cannot discharge you of hospital!"

" Like hell you can't" Lucy retorted loudly „ they need me! "

"What is going on here?" the young man entered the room and looked at the fuss taking place before him.

" And you are?" doctor asked the stranger, only now noticing that he was accompanied by somehow familiar looking dog.

" Agent Avenbury FBI" man flashed his badge and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps that man would be able to quieten the patient down. The dog used the distraction and quickly jumped on the bed, enthusiastically licking the patient's face.

"I missed you too Levi " Lucy hugged the dog immediately calming down.

"Could you perhaps leave us alone doctor? " Leo asked politely " Miss Dawson and I must talk "

"Of course, I understand, just make sure she stays in bed " the doctor left the room

"I don't think we've met " Lucy stared at the man standing before her , while Levi arranged comfortably by her side.

"Oh no, we haven't. I was temporarily assigned to your team Miss Dawson. I'm Leo, Leo Avenbury "

"Lucy " she shook his hand and Leo relaxed visibly.

"Listen Leo, I must get out , girls... "

"That is exactly why I'm here! " Leo interrupted her taking the seat " we located them and the team is on the way. The helicopter should get there in about 20 minutes"

"Thank God" Lucy drooped on the pillow " Thank you, for coming and telling me this "

"You are welcome, but it was actually agent Leland who sent me here " Leo reached into his pocket and took out the transmitter " he didn't want you to worry so he told me to bring this " Leo explained flicking the _on_ button and placing transmitter on the table

" He did all that?" Lucy closed her eyes listening . She could hear the engine and her co-workers voices.

" Bring them home "

Levi only barked.

* * *

"Cal, easy there, be reasonable, you can still go away " Mick raised his hands up but it was too late. Lewowski saw him through.

"You sodding mole!" Lewowski punched him in the face. Mick's nose broken with a loud snap and Sue instinctively moved ahead wanting to help, unaware, that her move only worsened their situation.

"Two birdies with one shot." Lewowski took aim

" Cal don't be an idiot! Just go! Don't get yourself into more trouble " Mick tried reasoning with him one more time

"No buddy, it is you who get yourself in trouble" Cal snarled pressing the trigger. Two shots sounded in the air. Cal's gun jumped up and his bullet soared high above Sue and Mick's heads. Lewowski only managed to groan before he fell down on his face.

Mick stunned looked ahead at the woman which looked as if she just came back from hell. Woman which currently aimed her gun at him.

"Freeze FBI! "

" FBI? " he glanced at Sue which only smiled and pated his arm " It's a long story" before addressing her friend "Tara, it's alright, he's with us"

Tara lowered the weapon and hobbled into her friend's opened arms.

"You have no idea how happy I'm to see you" she whispered hugging her close

"Certainly not as much as I'm " Sue laughed "I knew, you would beat them! I simply knew! "

"And the others? " Mick asked nudging Cal with his foot, they didn't need more surprises

" Taken care of " Tara answered truthfully " and you are?"

" Mick, Michael Holden, Interpol" he smiled his best smile and stretched his hand "that was nice shot agent...?"

" Williams, Tara Williams FBI" they shook hands while Sue rolled her eyes. They measured themselves with their eyes like opponents getting ready for the attack.

"Don't worry Mick, we are here unofficially, so the success will be all yours" she hurried with the assurance trying to mend the atmosphere.

The thugs were stopped, was it really so important which agency would take glory for it? Before any of them started to protest a thud of the shot sounded and the door were kicked out.

Both agents immediately took positions and raised their weapon.

" FBI FREEZE! " Jack was first who showed inside accompanied by the entire special group in black overalls all ready to play a hero and rescue the hostages. They all came to stop and stare at three tired , dirty and bloodied people and then at the same moment three mouths opened

"Jack! " sounded joyfully.

"I am with Interpol don't shot! " sounded rather pleadingly.

"What the heck took you so long? " sounded funnily.

Back in Washington Lucy giggled.

**TBC.**

* * *

AND HERE IS THE EPILOGUE -


	13. Epilogue

**Well, this is it ( _after 3 years_:)) 13 chapters, and (_ for now I hope_;)) 54 reviews!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO STICK WITH FOR SO LONG!**

* * *

**5 months later**

"So? "Sue asked sipping her wine

" So?" Tara raised her brown questioningly

"Oh, come on! Split! Did you kissed him that day or not? How panicked Aussie tasted like first time?" Lucy blurred

"I'm afraid this information is classified" Tara smirked seeing her friends fallen faces " oh, alright, just stop looking at me like that! Yes I kissed him and for your information he tasted divine! "

" I knew ! I knew! " Lucy singsonged "I was certain that there was something behind your rushed transfer to cybermaniacs!"

" Just like behind yours. You can't tell me that you transfered because you missed me" Tara pointed and Lucy ducked her head.

"Ha, I always knew that there was something going on between you and Myles ever since that hospital. He took such a good care of you. Nurse Leland to the rescue" Sue giggled remembering how oversensitive and overprotective Myles had been during Lucy's healing.

" Oh, and your fiancé ? He was an image of the composure, wasn't he? " Lucy laughed seeing a dreamy look on Sue's face.

" You know he told me that he had bought this ring the day after Tennessee " she revealed

"AHHHHH! " girls gushed

"Oh lay off "

" To our man" Lucy raised her glass

" Here, here!"

" I've missed our outings! Incredible that for the last 5 months we couldn't find time to go out together!" Sue shook her head

" Yeah, there was always something, some reports I had to correct, some witness tapes you had to check or some computer viruses Tara had to fight" Lucy agreed

"Well I have to say that boys were pretty creative with it" Tara remarked and hearing two gasps snickered " you can't tell me you didn't figure it out. Wasn't it obvious? After the last fiasco our guys insistently tried to prevent our nights out"

" They... my reports! I was sure that I wrote them, but they were gone!" Lucy's eyes widened

"Well at least today they left us alone, because they left us alone, right? " Sue asked looking around discreetly

"There is a surveillance van parked on the other side of the street, I think that Avenbury is sitting in the lodge to the right of us, and I'm almost sure, that those two homeless on the street are in-fact Bobby and Myles " Tara remarked calmly

" For the love of! I'll kill them! " Lucy grumbled

" Easy, Luce" Sue smiled guileful "let's test theirs tailing skills, shall we?"

"I'm in"

" Me too"

" Back door?"

" Too obvious, they are watching it. No we will say that it's an emergency and use the one for the staff only! "

" Are you ready?"

"Let's go!"

**THE END**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT:):):):):):):):):):)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
